


Backseat

by utterlydespicable



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlydespicable/pseuds/utterlydespicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockso reminisces on taking mollies and banging Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

Rockso rolled onto his back on the broken down, stinking mattress. He had a bed to sleep on for a few hours. His last trick had paid for them, but it turned out he couldn't live up to his own expectations. He'd left in shame after 40 minutes or so, 15 of which he'd spent just staring at the clown splayed out on the bed, beating off with a determined look on his face. He got this a lot - he was a cheap lay, and he got cheap clientele. He'd banged a speedball, so he was floating, just propped up against the pillows until the guy got it up enough to come and bend him over.

Occasionally he'd get hard during an appointment, and he raised his head to glare at the boner bulging in his grimy jumpsuit. It sickened him, but it had been an accident. He'd gotten some more E from those Get Thee Hence douchefags, and his body had responded in spite of himself. Though his tolerance to all intoxicants dulled the sensitivity most people would have to it, he'd unwillingly found himself recalling the last time he'd taken it while the john was screwing him. It'd been with Magnus.

He groaned, cock throbbing uncomfortably as memories washed over him unbidden. Rockso didn't remember many things, but that night stood out for him with perfect clarity. It'd ended in a similar position to the one he was just in, with him shoved facedown, getting reamed from behind. He palmed himself, swallowing hard as he pulled the details back out of a deep fog.

_He remembered running his hand up the guitarist's thigh again, only this time Magnus had grabbed the hand and pressed it into his crotch, letting him feel the halfy already forming there._

_"That for me, b-baby?" He'd purred, meeting Magnus's eyes. The brunette's pupils were blown, his mouth parted and just begging to be taken._

_"If you want." Magnus's tongue darted across his lower lip, giving him a smouldering gaze and the clown couldn't wait anymore, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking him into a violent kiss._

_"Y-y-yeah-" He'd gasped, between furious bouts of face battling. The sound of their panting and the rattle of Magnus's belt rang in Doctor Rockso's mind._

He didn't know why he was torturing himself - he knew he couldn't get off.

_Before he knew it, he was nuzzling his crotch. Rockso had salivated at the glorious moans and urgent tugs to his hair, prickling his skin in ways he was unused to._

He freed himself from the jumpsuit. Thankfully it was pretty elastic, and tucked pleasantly under his balls without discomfort. His other hand was searching the bed for lube - he carried packets from the Planned Parenthood and various other charitable organizations that offered clean needles, condoms and lube. So helpful for people like him who were below the poverty line, and needed these things to get by! It was the only thing that would fit on his person, aside from the bobby pins he used to secure important items (like drugs) into his hair.

Rockso found one and tore it open with his teeth; Ooh, cherry flavor. He squeezed it onto his dick, clenching his teeth a little at the temperature. It was practically frosty in the room, radiator long broken and the windowpanes cracked and whistling, but the former vocalist was breaking a sweat nonetheless. He closed his eyes, shutting out the room to fall more completely into the steamy, warm memory.

_He'd barely gotten it in his mouth when Magnus had shoved him away. At first he'd been sure he would be struck, flinching and bracing for the blow, but instead, he felt hands at his sides, running up to his shoulders._

_"Get this fuckin' thing off." He mumbled, shoving it down one arm. Rockso's eyes popped open, shock giving way to a gleam of mischief in the clown's eyes. He skillfully flung the gloves aside, toeing off his furry boots and peeling away the jumpsuit. He recalled kneeling on the seat, the tip of his cock brushing the upholstery when Magnus leaned onto his back._

He mimicked this, one thumbnail sliding ungraciously across his cockhead, making him hiss.

_Sense memory returned to him the smell that had pervaded the air in that backseat, a heady concoction of sweat, imperceptible pheromones and the cologne clinging to the guitarist's eternally-unbuttoned shirt. The scent had been strongest when Magnus was leaned over him, fingering him roughly, beard tickling against his spine._

_The prep was brief, almost businesslike, but when the brunette buried himself, it was anything but. Rockso rasped Magnus's name and immediately felt an answering buck, grinding deep into him with a roll of the hips._

Back in the hotel room, the ex-frontman was bouncing on the bed, fucking his fist in earnest now. He knew he could beat his dick all fucking night and still not come, but it didn't keep him from trying. It'd been a long fucking time since he'd even bothered, but since his night with Magnus... he'd let himself get his hopes up.

_When he moved he made sure Rockso felt it, pulling all the way out and then slamming it home, shoving the clown's face down with the force of his thrusts. There were no complaints to be heard, however, on the contrary. Magnus was making him mewl and writhe, digging his nails into the seat._

Rockso's dick pulsed needily in his hand as he recalled the voice the guitarist had used when he'd growled against his back.

_"Y'like that?" He was gasping for breath from the punishing pace by then, looking down on the man below him. "Wanna come?" Rockso keened, pressing back against him greedily, but not moving off his arms to service himself. "Touch yourself." If it hadn't sounded like such an order, he probably would've ignored it - but there was no ignoring that voice._

He bit his lip hard, recalling the tinny clank of his belt rattling. Magnus hadn't even taken off his clothes.

_The heavy buckle was smacking his thigh, probably leaving a bruise, but Rockso didn't care. "Y-You kin cum inside. I wantcha to cum inside-" He huffed, his face smashed against the seat now, shoving his ass back against every thrust. "D-D-Doctor Rockso **neeeeds**  ta feel ya cum  **insiiide**  him-!!" Leonard wept for release, the rough material soaking up greasy grey-black tears as he jerked himself off viciously._

_Rockso was so overstimulated it was almost to the point of numbness, the admittedly fat cock was sliding in and out of him with no resistance at all. The other man wasn't hesitant about using it to his advantage, nudging his legs open further, spreading him wider to get more depth. Magnus suddenly shoved in deep, leaning down over him and breathing a faint, fevered moan into his ear. He didn't know it til that moment, but that was it, what would do it, would spark that beautiful connection._

_The clown tensed all over his body, whimpering pitifully at the exquisite agony of being fucked to the point of orgasm but not being able to **quite**  get there. This prompted a flurry of quick, deep thrusts, the brunette still plastered to his naked back, the buttons of his shirt pressing imprints into both their skin. Magnus was grunting like a rutting animal, but when Rockso felt the dick inside him jerk, he heard a quaky groan of " **Leeooo**..." in that booze-and-fury-ravaged voice, and-  **oh shit.**_

Rockso squeezed his boner til it started to hurt, then held it like that for a moment, making himself flinch before he let go. He let out a shaky breath. In his memory, he'd cum like a bitch right then, squealing like a regular jackoff fuckin fangirl. However right now, his fist was moist with the precum dribbling slowly but surely from his swollen hardon, but he was absent that coiling heat of impending orgasm. He let out a moan that rose into a screech of frustration.

_He'd shot the biggest fucking wad of his life, but despite this he was still squiggling, jacking off all the while and begging him to keep going even with a warm load running down his balls._

_Magnus'd even obliged, fucking him languidly for a minute or so with a slowly-softening cock, but even that outta-this-world E couldn't keep him up after such a vigorous screw. Rockso gyrated his hips back into him, milking his cock for all it was worth before finally dropping onto his belly bonelessly. Magnus pushed himself up off Rockso's back and put himself away promptly and without fanfare._

_He didn't move even as he felt his belly gluing to the seat. Magnus did not seem to care, doing his belt up again. Rockso knew the sound - it meant it was time to leave. But after that he really didn't feel like gathering up his shit to go. He felt... too undone. So unwound he didn't trust himself to speak, but it happened anyway._

_"D-D-Daaamn, that was good." He forced himself to sit up. His legs felt like jelly, and his whole pelvic region was slightly numb. Rockso glanced over, but Magnus wasn't looking at him. He didn't wait long for a response before he said, "...You k-k-kin drop me off anywhere between Oak and the highway - I'll find a r-r-ride."_

He frowned deeply as the memory played on in his head without his consent. At least he was starting to lose his boner; but his balls ached with the release he could not find.

He didn't remember anything after that. He only knew he'd done more drugs that night, and still woken up with money he didn't remember making. He wasn't sure if any of it was from Magnus - but he had a sinking feeling that at least some of it was. He put his still half-hard dick away and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face. He had a few more pills he could take. They'd put him in such a deep sleep that the hotel'd probably let him stay past his time, just because it wouldn't be possible to wake him. But... he'd woken up in a dumpster before as a result of this little trick. It only took him a second to decide it was worth the risk.

He sighed and pulled them out, dryswallowing them.

 

\---

 

author's note: this isn't important, but i figured i'd mention it. in this fic rockso is suffering from a type of [anorgasmia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anorgasmia); the inability to have orgasms. probably from drug and alcohol abuse, as well as the genital surgery he's undergone. it's also likely that, as a sex offender, he's on a court-mandated drug therapy of sexual suppressants.


End file.
